


burger wars

by friedchickai



Series: kaisoo tagalog drabble dump [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/pseuds/friedchickai
Summary: harutan ng magjowang jongin kim at kyungsoo doh mula sa pov ni sehun oh.





	burger wars

traffic na naman pero bawat pag-andar ng jeep na sinasakyan ni sehun ay nagagawa pang makipaghabulan ng driver kay kamatayan. kada abante tuloy nito ay napapahiyaw ang babaeng katabi na mukhang kating kati nang kumapit sa braso niya bilang suporta. iooffer na sana niya ang brasong marami nang napagdaanan (kahit mukhang wala sa bokabularyo ang workout ay member talaga ng gold's gym yan) nang mapukaw ang atensyon niya ng magjowa na nakapwesto sa tapat niya.

lahat na ata ng tao sa jeep ay sasabog na sa pagkabanas pero hindi niya maintindihan kung paano nagagawa ni kuyang maliit at kuyang moreno na magbulungan at maghagikhikan. sinusubukan pang tusukin ni kuyang moreno ang jowa sa tagiliran na mukhang ikinaiinis na ni kuyang malaking tenga na katabi ng dalawa na sa totoo lang ay wala naman talagang karapatang mag-inarte dahil _kuya, kahit cute ka ay dalawang tao na ang sakop ng nuebe pesos mo._

pero ayun na nga, mukhang napagod na magharutan ang dalawa at nagutom na dahil naglabas si kuyang maliit ng dalawang angel's burger sa bag niya. inabot ang isa sa jowa, binalatan ang sa kanya, at _tinanggal ang patty? puta?_

sandale.

SANDALE.

dapat tinitweet to.

_@ohkaygwapoh_

nagugulumihanan ako sandale

↓

_@ohkaygwapoh_

akala ko weird na yung pagkain ko muna ng tinapay sa burger bago yung patty pero ITONG SI KUYANG KASABAY KO SA JEEP (shet wait for it)

↓

_@ohkaygwapoh_

tinanggal niya yung patty???? mehn?????? nginangata niya lang yung buns na may kakapurit na ketchup at yung jowa niya ang pumapapak dun sa karne 

↓

_@ohkaygwapoh_

hustisya po para kay kumareng patty :'(

↓

_@ohkaygwapoh_

pero ayun na nga kahit ang saklap non ang cute nila sana all

↓

_@ohkaygwapoh_

SHET SANDALE

↓

_@ohkaygwapoh_

DI PA PALA NAGTATAPOS DON

↓

_@ohkaygwapoh_

yung sinasakyan naming jeep sobrang tinde makipaghagaran SUMUBSOB SIYA AT YUNG BUN NA MAY KAKAPURIT NA KETCHUP SA DIBDIB NG JOWA NIYNADHSLA namention ko ba nakawhite polo si kuya???

↓

_@ohkaygwapoh_

nako deads to si kuyang maliit baka iwanan siya ng jowa niya sa jeep rip

↓

_@ohkaygwapoh_

.....ako talaga yung mamamatay kasi maraming namamatay sa maling akala

↓

_@ohkaygwapoh_

yung ketchup sa polo niya? pinunasan niya gamit yung daliri niya, nilagay sa ilong ni kuyang maliit, at NAGNOSE TO NOSE SILA HABANG NAGTATAWANAN anong klaseng kabastusan!!!?!?

↓

_@ohkaygwapoh_

anyway ayon makababa na nga at makapagburger machine. pwe

***

kung akala ni sehun ay nakatakas na siya ay dun siya nagkakamali. kasabay niyang bumaba ang dalawa at maglakad patungong burger machine.

napabuntong hininga na lang siya at napailing, _nasan nga ulit ang minute burger dito?_

**Author's Note:**

> dapat ata gumawa na ko ng sariling series ni sehun??? HAHAHAHAHA BIDA BIDA NA NAMAN SIYA


End file.
